


The knightess and her prince

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger





	The knightess and her prince

One morning Latula was trying out some new tricks on her skateboard; she was maneuvering across a twisting railing when she flew off, yelling a loud curse, and an even louder crash when she hit the ground.  
As she got up and tried to regain her footing, she felt a pang of pain in her right ankle and fell on her back.  
She tried to get up again, but saw a hand stretched towards her.  
She grabbed Kurloz's hand and got up with his help.  
"Whoa, thanks there Kurloz!" She said along a force smile while limping towards him.  
Latula lost balance and fell towards Kurloz, who caught her with ease "s-sorry Kur" she said in between cries of pain "could you help me get to my hive?" She asked while leaning on his shoulder "if it's not too much of a worry".  
Kurloz smiled and gave her thumbs up, he then began to walk slowly; helping Latula limp alongside.  
"Thanks a million" she said with a smile "I dunno how I screwed such an easy stunt so badly".  
"Man I'm a shame" she added a minute later.  
Upon hearing her Kurloz stopped and shook his head sideways.  
"Huh? Are you trying to say I'm not?" She asked a bit incredulously.  
Kurloz nodded happily.  
"Gee, that's nice of you Kurly!" She said with a smile.  
Kurloz nodded in agreement and pointed ahead of them, they were almost at her hive; when they arrived at her hive Latula uttered a quiet curse, they had to go up a long flight of stairs.  
After thinking for a minute Kurloz let Latula go and crouched.  
"Huh? Kurloz what are you- EEEK!" Before she could finish her sentence Kurloz lifted her up and was carrying her up the stairs.  
At the top Kurloz opened the door and walked in; he then left Latula on a couch near the entrance.  
Kurloz then limped a bit and mimed applying a bandage.  
"Some bandages?" She asked "I think they're over there" she added while pointing at a nearby drawer.  
Kurloz quickly dashed over there and took some bandages out; when he was back with Latula he took her sneakers off.  
"Kurly, you don’t need to do this" she said while he removed her socks "I’ll be -OW!" She yelped as Kurloz began to probe her ankle, before promptly wrapping a bandage tightly around it.  
Latula wriggled her ankle a bit "t-thanks Kurloz, its better now" she said while sitting up  
"Hey Kurloz" she said while beaconing him over "I was gonna watch a movie, care to join me?" She asked while fetching the controller.  
Kurloz nodded happily and sat next to Latula; she then played a strange mix of a rom-con and an action film.  
About halfway through the movie, when the bad guys were chasing the good guy, Kurloz’s hand met Latula's, and they kept awkwardly holding hands until the end of the movie.  
As the credits were rolling Kurloz shyly tapped Latula’s shoulder.  
"Huh? What is it?" She asked while looking at him.  
Kurloz pointed at himself, then he made a heart with his hands, and then he pointed at Latula.  
Latula blushed lightly "y-you what?”  
Kurloz smiled a bit and repeated the gesture.  
"Y-you like me?" She asked while sliding closer to him.  
Kurloz nodded before pulling Latula closer to kiss her.  
Kurloz planted a kiss on Latula’s lips; it was awkward at first, Latula trying to maneuver around the self made stitches on his mouth. But as they kept going she got used to it, she skillfully avoided them, continuing the long, passionate kiss between the duo  
When they pulled back they were both blushing profusely, Latula didn't speak; she just hugged Kurloz and nuzzled him, before long they were cuddling together in the couch, and they fell asleep there almost immediately.


End file.
